


catch me (when I'm falling for you)

by cicak



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, EVERYTHING IS GREAT, Erin is a very diligent researcher okay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, and be right, and porn, everyone gets what they want, sex against a nuclear reactor, she just wants to write papers, the kind of fic you write the night after you see the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's got a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me (when I'm falling for you)

Here are the things that Erin notices about Jillian Holtzmann that first month they’re in the Ghostbusting business:

  * She is incredibly good with her hands
  * She has probably got about twenty different kinds of cancer from all the nuclear material she handles (and licks, and stores in her bra, and probably sleeps with)
  * Her hair does this thing that one day Erin is going to ask her about because she is a physicist and specialises in waves but that’s a waveform she needs to maybe study and write a few papers about.
  * She’s really physical, which is interesting in a female socialisation way that Erin admires.
  * She’s really interesting, just in general.



Erin’s always had a thing for interesting people, and if Kevin hadn’t walked in and flexed at her that morning, this probably would have happened sooner. So help her, everyone has a fantasy type, and Erin’s used to wanting that kind of thing in abstract. Even if that type is confused about sensory inputs and basic communication methods from the nineteenth century, he wears tight shirts and rides a motorcycle. Erin would not normally be into that, but she figures there’s some kind of genetic female memory at work there.

(Once, when it was just Kevin and her alone in the office, she scanned him with one of the detecting devices while he was distracted by a casually placed mirror. You know, just in case he was possessed with the ghost of a golden retriever or something. He wasn’t, but still, good to check.)

Basically, while Holtzmann is definitely her type, she’s the type of Doctor Erin Gilbert, physicist, former ghost-girl and nerd who likes to be bossed around a little and likes geniuses who are good with their hands. Kevin is the type of the fantasy Erin who is more like a Professor in the better class of erotica, who inducts the beautiful undergraduate into the erotic arts. Not that she’d ever actually do that, because it’s disgusting and probably illegal and a complete breach of the trust her students put in her.

Anyway, all of this attraction business is basically academic because the first month of being a self-employed small Ghostbusting business owner is this rollercoaster of abandoning everything she’s worked for her whole adult, life saving the fudging city, proving ghosts are real, learning to fight and also jumping into the actually real spirit realm to save her best friend and oh yeah ghosts are real, and she was right, she was _right_.

After that first month though, things settle down. They have to do things like get licences for the things the Government knows abouts, register for tax and business rates and all that administrative reality. Still, there are lots of ghosts that missed the last train back to the spirit realm, so they’re kept busy doing actual ghostbusting, but it’s a manageable kind of busy, real hauntings a couple of times a week, some hoaxes, which they’re happy to debunk, and some press, which they generally let Patty do because she’s used to talking to the general public. Also the press love her. The rest of them only seem to do well when they do AMAs on Reddit, and even then only when Askscience is hosting.

Erin and Abby get a contract to write the sequel to their first world-near-destroying book, which managed to even sell out on Kindle.

“I didn’t think that was possible!” Abby shouted with glee when the Amazon rep told them the amount they were owed. “Neither did we!” the rep screamed. She sounded nearly in tears, so they didn’t push it. The cheque they cut them was nicer even than the advance the publisher gave them. Certainly nicer than anything the Colombia tenure committee (which left six voicemails before giving up) could ever offer her.

The fire house is really nice as well, and Holtzmann gets her entire floor to tinker and weld and violate the laws of physics to her heart’s content. It ends up being the nicest place in the whole building to sit up up in and write, and so Erin spends more time there than she was expecting, watching Holtzmann be all mad scientist and inventing things that if she would just write them up for publication she’d have a Nobel Prize before she’s forty. There’s a fairly comfortable chair and table and the router is up there, so the wifi signal is strongest. Really, it’s the most logical place to work. The only real benefit to working on the ground floor is when the food arrives and Erin gets to see Holtz slide down that pole, one arm hooked around it, her thighs doing most of the work.

Abby elbows her where they’re sitting on the couch. “Stop it.”

Holtzmann is grabbing a slice of pizza and her shirt rides up a bit. It’s very distracting.

Abby elbows her again and hisses, “Stop it. She has eyes and a functioning cerebral cortex. You’re looking at her like how you used to look at Kevin.”

“I am not,” Erin hisses back, but she is. She is so staring. She can’t help it.

Abby shrugs. “If you say so,” and eats her pizza with a smug, knowing look on her face.

It’s so cliche, like from some kind of romance novel you pick up in the airport before going on holiday that you’d deny ever reading.

They’re alone in the lab, and Erin’s been drafted in to help, an extra pair of hands, nothing more, just holding something in position while Holtz solders it in place. They’re standing hip-to-hip, and it’s unfair, even the light is romantic, the glow of the soldering iron, the diffused light of the tasteful uplighters their interior designer insisted on putting up here. It’s not practical or safe for a laboratory environment, which is totally what Erin is going to blame for her losing concentration and forgetting to look before she moves her hand right into the path of where Holtzmann is brandishing the iron.

“Shoot” Erin says, pulling back, shaking her hand violently.

“Hang on”, Holtzmann says, turning first to holster her soldering iron before coming back to the bench.

She’s standing very close, somehow even closer than before, and takes Erin’s hand. “You don’t swear,” she says, looking at the burn through her tinted glasses, before taking them off and laying them down carefully next to her newest baby.

“What?” Erin replies. Her hand hurts, but she’s useless and distracted by the pain and proximity and she’s such a teenager, god. Maybe she wouldn’t be this useless if she’d gotten laid in high school.

“Even when you burn yourself. That’s weird,” Holtz says, and then shocks Erin entirely by sucking her thumb into her hot, slick _furnace_ of a mouth, and looks at her dead straight in the eyes, all curiosity and challenge.

It’s really, really hot, and things are going so well, so Erin does the thing she’s been practically invited to do and pulls her thumb out with a pop, and replaces it with her tongue.

Holtz definitely kisses her back for a long moment (more like a minute) before pulling back and going “but wait, Kevin?”

Erin shrugs, but she doesn’t stop looking at Holtz’s lips.

“Compulsory heterosexuality, I getcha, he’s a Disney prince made flesh, okay” Holtz says, and then kisses her again, and this time, doesn’t stop.

Erin’s never been fucked against a nuclear reactor before. It’s nice. Warm. Definitely would recommend it. Holtz’s hands are also nice, her fingers aren’t dainty, though they probably were, once. Now, they’re thick around the knuckles and rough from working with her hands and they feel so good, so _different_ from her own, from anyone else who’s ever touched her. There’s a mirror there on the floor in one of Holtz’s piles of stuff, and Erin can see her fingers going inside, and somehow that’s even hotter than the way they actually feel doing the deed.

“I wanna make you swear”, Holtz growls, hot breath in her ear and teeth against her earlobe and then she does something with her thumb and Erin _does_ , this long drawn out “fuuuuuuuuuuuck”, perfectly enunciated so there’s no doubt about what she’s saying from the huff of the f to the click of the k, that echoes off the high ceilings and period fixtures in a way that Holtz’s replying grunts as she bucks against Erin’s fingers do not.

There’s grumbling from downstairs, and the specific type of woop that Abby makes when she wins money off someone, and Erin can’t really deal with that now, not with Holtzmann giggling in her ear, sucking her fingers in her mouth and then kissing her, hot and dirty and with the kind of promise that makes Erin weak at the knees.

She has to say she has a good feeling about this ghostbusting business.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the film, and then I needed to write a thing almost immediately, and normally I'd be really immersed in canon and meta and stuff and wouldn't normally write something this soon but I had to, oh god, I really did. And its like 1AM and I have to go to work tomorrow so yeah.  
> Come scream at me about this goddamn film at [my tumblr](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com)


End file.
